moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallindri
Dark Ranger Vallindri is an undead Quel'dorei Dark Ranger in the service of Sylvanas Windrunner, and while little is known of her, she's believed deployed in the Hillsbrad-Arathi border region, where at times she set her typical ambush tactics aside and fought with the main horde force during the events leading up to and including The Fall of Stromgarde in 36 K.C. History Little is known of Vallindri, though a few might recognize whom was once the Quel'dorei Ranger-Lieutenant Valindri Dawnmist, her mortal life ended as with so many others beside the Ranger-General, to whom her loyalty is unwaivering in undeath. Vallindri never speaks of her former life and will grow irritated if asked, for to be a Dark Ranger was to set aside that which was learned in life, and embrace the gift of shadow. Vallindri was reluctant in her early days of freedom from the Lich King, seeking a means of calling upon the natural world as she once had. She had been proud in her elven life, of her people's civilization and oneness with nature, at first clinging to such even in undeath. However through the vigor of her Dark Ranger training, the Quel'dorei women whom had been faded, giving life to one embracing the gifts of shadow over light, a cunning, tactical and quietly fearsome agent of the Dark Lady. Her speech patterns often convey that the words she speaks are not her own thoughts but those of Lady Sylvanas. She is only known to associate with other undead Quel'dorei Dark Rangers. Fall of Stromgarde Campaign Vallindri had presumably been deployed along the Hillsbrad-Arathi border for a time before the outbreak of war. In the months before, she spoke of Alliance incursions into Hillsbrad to the Horde Union alongside her "sister" Dark Ranger Vellistra. However calls of the threat posed by the Alliance presence at Arathi were not taken seriously until the rash of Forsaken civilian deaths which sparked the crisis. Vallindri was irate over the killings, though more determined than ever to spin the attention drawn from the rest of the Horde to fulfill what she perceives as the Dark Lady's wishes, the removal of the Alliance threat from Arathi and all of Lordaeron. With the early successes of the Alliance, Vallindri, having fought at Hammerfall with hopes of keeping the Alliance away from Hillsbrad, soon had to make haste for the Undercity to seek reinforcements after the Alliance surprisingly gained control of Thoradin's Wall. She then made her stand at Durnholde with the bulk of the horde forces, awaiting their arrival. She fought with a sense of cunning on the front lines of the Battle of Durnholde Keep, holding off the Alliance with her runeblades in fierce combat until the aid from the Undercity arrived and wiped out or pushed back the Alliance invaders in Hillsbrad. A young Val'kyr named Dinshula earned her first notable kill, a dwarven captain, while arriving with the reinforcements, and was "born" at Durnholde. After Durnholde, Vallindri remained largely focused on her primary task of ending the Alliance threat to Hilllsbrad, though with Dinshula still young and inexperienced for her kind Vallindri kept a sharp eye on the young Val'kyr as she worked rising Alliance dead, and as the two grew close; any whom mistook Dinshula for an easy target soon came to regret it. As the conflict continued, Vallindri and Dinshula worked closely to raise Alliance dead, strengthening the Forsaken in spite of any alliance gains. She rushed off to the Undercity for reinforcements when the Alliance took the Eastpoint tower, and is presumed to have been involved with the Forsaken offensive resulting in the plaguing of Stromgarde. Vallindri had stated that her people would use their "full might" if pushed too far. Vallindri is currently presumed to be in the vicinity of Arathi with Dinshula working to raise the many dead and solidify her people's hold on Arathi. Combat Style and Motivations While generally fighting via ambush and guerrilla tactics and if not alone, with her sister or other Dark Rangers, Vallindri has shown a willingness to fight with a large force if needed. She seemed to accept the leadership of Tendael Dawnlight II, wielding both of her razorice sharp runeblades in fierce, close quarters combat at the narrow entrance to Durnholde. Her actions however may have been a diversion from the true intent of the Forsaken. Her preferred method of attack is to strike from the shadows at an unaware target, allowing her longbow, a favorite weapon from her all but forgotten Quel'dorei youth, to strike down foes with lethal shadow arrows, she's proven cunning in close quarters combat dual wielding her runeblades, and in a larger engagement would act highly tactically, pushing to the front with both blades in hand and then withdrawing for a lethal strike from her bow as conditions warranted. She's expressed disapproval regarding restrictions on plague usage, citing it as "weakness" though herself fully expecting Sylvanas to disregard such again as it suits her. Vallindri visits the Sludge Fens often and is believed to possess plague canisters, though which variety is uncertain. She'd be unlikely to deploy these measures on a large scale without Sylvanas' approval, though would very likely do so to help with bringing down an individual or small group. She likely played some role in coordinating the plague attack on Stromgarde, seeming to favor such tactics. Vallindri credits Sylvanas with providing her with a purpose in a world not made for her, and is utterly loyal to the Banshee Queen, seemingly acting with no other motive but to assure her will is carried out. Vallindri can be an unpredictable opponent given her capacity to shield herself with shadow, and to land lethal strikes both from a distance and up close. Given her relationship with Dinshula, whom has been known to fight beside Vallindri, undeath is all but certain for a vanquished foe, a point Vallindri won't hesitate to mention, striking an icy fear into the beating hearts of mortal enemies. Category:Forsaken Category:Royal Apothecary Society (Forsaken) Category:Dark Ranger Category:Undead Category:Characters